Games of skill have been popular with both children and adults. Many games of skill involve the manipulation of one or more objects through an obstacle course. Furthermore, children are often entranced by objects that appear to defy gravity by levitating. Examples of various toys wherein an object is manipulated through an obstacle or obstacle course and/or an object is levitated may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,074,363, 2,118,609, 2,542,100, 2,611,994, 2,850,283, 2,912,789, 2,935,176, 3,082,570, 3,083,497, 3,465,471, 3,814,430, 3,887,182, 3,948,521, 4,045,906, 4,079,937, 4,211,412, 4,292,755, 4,347,682, 4,411,095, 4,496,329, 4,527,351, 4,634,395, 5,186,675, 5,211,596, 5,288,071, 5,314,368, 5,383,806, 5,772,535, 5,865,690, and 6,045,341, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.